candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Timed levels
Timed levels are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is purple with a timer hourglass. Timed levels first appear in Candy Factory, the second episode, with the first timed level being level 20. Like moves levels, timed levels can be rare at times, with only 39 timed levels currently existing, making up 5.6% of all levels. In addition, timed levels do not appear in the Dreamworld despite appearing in Reality. Timed levels are considered easier than jelly levels and slightly easier than candy order levels and ingredients levels. The only very hard timed level is 182. See the full list of Timed levels here. Objective This is the only level type that has unlimited moves. To pass a timed level, a certain score must be achieved within the time allocated. When a match subsequently results in three cascades, a +5 candy will come down. If the cascades are still in progress, a +5 candy will come down after every four cascades. When time runs out all special candies are activated, then +5 candies are turned into wrapped candies and activated. The Extra Time booster gives 15 seconds extra at the start and the discontinued Charm of Frozen Time used to freeze the timer until the player made their next move. When an Extra Time Candy is matched, it will only grant 5 seconds or refill the timer, whichever is closer. Trivia *Candy Factory, Chocolate Mountains, Easter Bunny Hills, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, and all episodes after sweet surprise have only 1 timed level, while the others have 2. Meanwhile, Candy Town, Licorice Tower, Soda Swamp, Butterscotch Boulders, Cherry Chateau, and beyond until Cereal Sea are the only episodes not to have any timed levels at all. Candy town does not have any timed levels beacause first is level 20. All episodes past Toffee Tower have no timed levels. *When Licorice Tower was released, level 373 was believed to be the last timed level ever, but this was confirmed false when Polkapalooza came out, as level 403 is timed. However, after level 462, there were no timed levels until level 618. Some people thought that level 462 was the last timed level. *There have never been two consecutive Timed Levels. *There has never been a Timed Level as the first level in an episode. *Timed Levels are the most spread out level type. In the entire game, the smallest gap between two timed levels is 3 (levels 698 and 701 ). This could, however, be a result of the level type's low abundance. *Easter Bunny Hills is the only 15-level episode to have a timed finale : Level 80. *Level 182 could be considered the hardest timed level. This is the only timed level where color bombs can't be created. *Level 211 is the only level with a maximum time that is not divisible by 5, which is 17 seconds. *Level 297 is the hardest timed level to earn three stars. *There is usually a Timed Level just before a difficult level. An example would be level 166 before level 167. *There are more Timed levels with 5 colours than there are with 6 colours. *There are no timed levels in the Dreamworld due to the Moon Struck system relating to the limited number of moves. *Hard timed levels tend to have 1 minute & 30 seconds (except level 462, with 40 seconds). *Timed levels are only found in 30 episodes. They are the first 25 episodes, Polkapalooza, Rainbow Runway, Sugary Shire, Cereal Sea, Choco Rio Grande and Toffee Tower. *There was a glitch on mobile versions that, once you make a move, you have to wait about half a second to make a move. This becomes very annoying if there's chocolate spreading, and the threat becomes much higher if there is a toffee tornado. That's because the chocolate has you wait about another second, and the toffee tornado takes another second to move AFTER the chocolate. Therefore, on Level 433, you have to wait a MINIMUM of 2.5 seconds between moves. This glitch has been fixed now. *Level 701 is the last timed level to date. Notable Timed Levels *'Level 20' - First Timed Level *'Level 108' - Tenth Timed Level *'Level 121' - A very hard level for some players *'Level 134' and Level 182 - Considered the hardest timed levels *'Level 189' - Twentieth timed level *'Level 211' - Only timed level with a time limit not divisible by 5. (17 seconds) *'Level 252 '- First timed level to have 4 colors. *'Level 297' - A timed level with the lowest time limit (15 seconds) and the hardest timed level to earn three 3 stars despite being very easy to earn 1 star. *'Level 313' - Thirtieth timed level *'Level 343' - A timed level with the highest time limit (3 minutes) *'Level 462' - Once considered the last timed level King would ever release, but was proven false when Cereal Sea was released. Also a hard timed level. *'Level 696' - Fortieth timed level *'Level 701' - Last timed level to date. Category:Level types Category:Timed levels